mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Applejack's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Applejack S01E13 cropped.png|Earth pony, Fall Weather Friends Teenage Applejack ID S6E23.png|Younger, Where the Apple Lies Filly Applejack S1E23.png|Filly, The Cutie Mark Chronicles Applejack infant ID S3E08.png|Infant, Apple Family Reunion Future Applejack ID S9E26.png|Future, The Last Problem Alternate forms Applejack balloon ID S2E1.png|Balloon, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Applejack corrupted ID S2E2.png|Corrupted by Discord, The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack Crystal pony ID S3E2.png|Crystal Pony, The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Applejack with Rarity's cutie mark ID S3E13.png|With Rarity's cutie mark, Magical Mystery Cure Applejack blue flu ID S4E11.png|Blue flu, Three's A Crowd Applejack Breezie ID S4E16.png|Breezie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Applejack blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Applejack Rainbow Power ID S4E26.png|Rainbow Power, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Applejack cutie unmarked ID S5E2.png|"Cutie unmarked", The Cutie Map - Part 2 Applejack zom-pony ID S6E15.png|"Zom-pony", 28 Pranks Later Applejack seapony ID.png|Seapony, My Little Pony The Movie Comic issue 33 Appledrac.png|Vampire fruit bat-pony, Comic issue 78 Merry-go-round Applejack.png|Merry-go-round pony, GrownUpPonies.jpg|Unicorn pony, WeLoveFine merchandise Outfits Applejack frou-frou outfit ID S1E8.png|"Frou-frou, glittery, lacey outfit", Look Before You Sleep Applejack plant team ID S1E11.png|Plant team, Winter Wrap Up Applejack bad Gala outfit ID S1E14.png|Bad Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Suited For Success Applejack Gala outfit ID S1E26.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, The Best Night Ever Applejack Nightmare Night costume ID S2E4.png|Scarecrow costume, Luna Eclipsed Applejack as Mare Do Well ID S2E08.png|Mare Do Well costume, The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack taffeta cape ID S2E10.png|Taffeta cape, Secret of My Excess Applejack as Smart Cookie S2E11.png|Smart Cookie costume, Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack cherry sorter ID S2E14.png|Cherry sorter outfit, The Last Roundup Applejack camo outfit ID S2E21.png|Dragon Migration observation camo, Dragon Quest Applejack bridesmaid ID S2E25.png|Bridesmaid outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Applejack coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Applejack beekeeper ID S4E3.png|Beekeeper outfit, Castle Mane-ia Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous ID S04E06.png|Mistress Mare-velous, Power Ponies Apple Jewel ID S4E13.png|"Apple Jewel", Simple Ways Applejack - Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png|Colonel Purple Dart costume, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Applejack winter clothes ID S5E5.png|Winter attire, Tanks for the Memories Applejack second Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Second Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Applejack lion costume ID S5E21.png|Lion costume, Scare Master Applejack mechanic outfit ID S6E14.png|Mechanic outfit, The Cart Before the Ponies Applejack pirate ID S6E22.png|Pirate, P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Apple Chord ID S9E4.png|"Apple Chord", Sparkle's Seven Applejack bridesmaid dress ID S9E23.png|Bridesmaid outfit (alternate version), The Big Mac Question MLP The Movie Pirate Applejack official artwork.png|Pirate (alternate version), My Little Pony The Movie artwork Comic issue 8 Superhero Applejack.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 14 Superhero Applejack.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 21 Astronaut Applejack.png|Astronaut outfit, Comic issue 22 Applejack as 11th Doctor.png|Eleventh Doctor costume, Comic issue 22 Applejack Manehattan disguise.png|Manehattan disguise, Comic issue 22 Applejack sneaking outfit.png|Sneaking outfit, Comic issue 25 Applejack as Man with No Name.png|Man with No Name costume, Comic issue 33 Applejack as Dracula.png|Dracula costume, Comic issue 64 Applejack as John Travolta.png|John Travolta Urban Cowboy costume, Comic issue 71 Applejack as Bride of Frankenstein.png|Bride of Frankenstein costume, Micro-Series issue 6 Johnny Applejack.png|Johnny Appleseed costume, Micro-Series issue 6 Applejack as Paul Bunyan.png|Paul Bunyan costume, Friends Forever Omnibus 2 Applejack as Brad Majors.png|''The Rocky Horror Picture Show's Brad Majors costume, ''My Little Pony: Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 2 cover Miscellaneous Applejack Sombra timeline ID S5E25.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Fake Applejack ID S8E13.png|Artificial clone, The Mean 6 Applejack ID EG.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Comic issue 19 Alternate Applejack.png|Alternate universe counterpart, Mane 6 as Donkeys - Applejack.png|Donkey counterpart, My Little Pony Annual 2014 Cutie marks AiP CM Applejack.svg|Three red apples (usual) AiP CM Rarity.svg|Three blue lozenge diamonds (switched with Rarity in S3E13 Applejack equal sign cutie mark S5E2.png|Gray equals sign ("cutie unmarked" in S5E1 and S5E2) Fake Applejack cutie mark crop S8E13.png|Three green apples (clone in The Mean 6) Comic issue 33 Vampire Applejack cutie mark crop.png|At least two apples with black bat wings ( subscription cover) Comic issue 33 Appledrac cutie mark crop.png|Three apples with a bite taken out of them ( ) Category:Character overview pages